1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an active-type of flat panel display, a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix form, and images are displayed by controlling the luminance of each pixel according to predetermined display information. Among such active matrix flat panel display devices, an organic light emitting display is a self-emissive display device having low power consumption, a wide viewing angle, and a high response speed, so that the organic light emitting display is being spotlighted as a next-generation display device to surpass the liquid crystal display (“LCD”).
The organic light emitting device includes an organic light emitting element i.e., two electrodes with an emission layer disposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one of the electrodes and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the light emitting layer to form excitons, and the excitons release energy thereby causing light to be emitted.
The organic light emitting device also includes a driving transistor which drives the organic light emitting element and a switching transistor which applies data voltages to the driving transistor, and the transistors are of a thin film transistor (“TFT”) type.
In the organic light emitting device, to realize the excellent emitting characteristics, the emission layer disposed between two electrodes should be uniformly formed, and a leakage current should not be generated.
However, it is difficult to uniformly form the emission layer due to the surface tension of the emission layer, and furthermore the emission layer does not cover the electrodes such that the leakage current may be generated. When the emission layer is not uniform or the leakage current is generated, a luminance deviation occurs, or the luminance is deteriorated.